Iggy, What's Wrong?
by Dino12345610
Summary: What happens when Iggy leaves the flock? Where will he go? Why did he leave? What will he do? Read and Review people! Miggyness is big in the story but lots of Faxness too. Tell me if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, another story. Inspiration just hit me so I had to type it. I thought you folks might like it so I figured, why not? Hope you enjoy this new one!

DINO 

Disclaimer: I don't own JP's characters. I only own the plot and such.

CHAPTER 1: Memories

Whose POV? Find out yourself. Hehe.

_Lights, so bright that they made the sun look dim, shined in my eyes. I was strapped to a table. Velcro rubbed thin the skin on my ankles and wrists. The floor was polished and white, like a pearl. I looked to my left to see someone, a girl. She was my age and had wings, like me. Her face was soft and warm, and yet held behind it, power and determination. Her eyes glittered like an angel's as she gazed back at me. Her brownish hair laid around her head, like a halo. She gave me a reassuring smile that made my day seem a little less horrific. But she couldn't change what might happen. No one could, except for the people who would be doing it. Her face seemed to glow, even as it was smudged with dirt. She gave me hope, a hope that flared in my chest that made me want to get free. To escape from this hell hole. And to beat everyone in my way. But the hope soon died like a blown out candle when reality hit. Making my face fall and taking her's with it. She looked at me, as if it was her fault that we were here. Her eyes turned to hatred and fear as two men walked into the room. Wearing long white coats, and bringing with them fear, death, and new nightmares. One sat above my head, while the other stood to my right. The last thing I saw, and would ever see, was her face. In her eyes were a promise, a promise that she would never give up hope, and she wouldn't let me give it up either. Then everything went dark as a gas mask went over my face. Leaving me in a deep slumber._

I sat up and opened my eyes. As usual I didn't see anything. Just darkness. I listened to the breathing of the flock, so calm. I got up and walked to the edge of the cave sitting with a silent thud. I wasn't alone.

"Hey Max." I said to the girl I couldn't see.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked me. Her voice had concern in it.

"Nothing, just a dream." _Well, a memory_. I finished to myself.

I could tell she was looking at me. I turned my head in her direction. Conjuring up her face in my mind. I lifted my hand and brushed back her hair. I slid my hand down to her chin and to her neck. Slowly, hesitantly, I pulled her towards me. Then I kissed her. Just like that, I kissed her. She tasted so good, and smelled so sweet. I let my hand go and turned my head away, embarrassed.

"Ig..." She started but didn't finish because I was already off the ledge. Flying into the night not knowing where I was going. But I was going away from Max, and what I had just done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! R and R so I can get your opinion on this new story. If I get a couple reviews today I will probably post a new chapter. Plz R and R people!

DINO 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. A new chapter is up because I got some reviews. Not many but enough to make me write more. Well hope you enjoy it! R and R people. At least let me reach ten reviews. Thanks guys!

DINO 

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah! I don't own the characters only what's happening.

CHAPTER 2: Ari

Iggy's POV

I flew and flew, only knowing that I was heading north east. I was tiring so I swooped carefully to the ground. Thankfully I didn't run into any trees while landing in this, what I gathered to be, a forest. I tucked in my wings and walked forward, hand outstretched. I listened to the sounds of the night, listening for any possible followers. I stopped and leaned against a tree.

"What do you want Ari?" I asked with irritation in my voice.

"Well, I'll give you three guesses." He replied silently signaling more Erasers. Let's just say they aren't the quietest bunch of recombinant life forms.

"To talk, capture me, or just beat the crap out of me for fun." I replied sounding bored.

"You got the last two right." He said. I could tell by his voice that he was morphing.

The Erasers lunged at me but I was ready. I jumped over their heads hitting a tree with my foot. I used the boost to leap into the air. I snapped out my wings and soared upward. The Erasers opened up their patchwork wings and flew after me.

"You shouldn't go out alone." Ari said, surprisingly close to me.

I swung my fist catching him in the jaw. I turned and kicked at him, catching him in the chest. His breath left him in a whoosh but before I could get another move out I was grabbed. Two Erasers grabbed my arms while two others grabbed my legs. I twisted and turned kicking one of the Erasers in the knee cap, snapping it. He howled in pain and another Eraser took his place. They held me tighter and I could hear the sound of rope. They caught me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: HAHAHA! I am evil! Cliffie! Well R and R people. I will write more if I get a reaction!

DINO 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has been so long, been busy. Well, here it is 11:00pm so sorry if it isn't very good.

Disclaimer: -rubs temples- I still don't own it! Just the plot, and a possible future char... crud, I'm saying too much, even in the disclaimer!

Iggy's POV

"Blind little birdies shouldn't wander alone" Ari snickered.

That just fueled my anger. I struggled fiercely but still couldn't break loose. I cocked my head to one side and stopped struggling. Wings, yes, I was sure I heard them. Max's powerful stride, Fang's almost silent strokes, Nudge's controlled flaps, Gazzy's quick turns, and Angel's fast, short twittering. I smiled smugly as I felt the Erasers become uncomfortable at the approaching flock.

"Iggy! Go!" Max shouted as she tackled the two Erasers that held my feet.

I twisted and wrenched my arms from the two remaining Erasers holding me. Gazzy came over and helped me bust them up. I snapped one of their's wings across my leg and I heard him shriek and fall. I heard him but I couldn't move fast enough as Ari came flying at me. He grabbed my wings and forced them together. He held on as I bucked and fell. I felt him let go but before I could react I was grabbed by a net.

"Iggy!" I heard Max cry out as the chopper started.

I was hanging under it, as far as I could tell. They had me, and I couldn't get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: -starts to laugh evilly but there are too many bugs around-

Hope you like it! Review! I'm trying to hit 20 with this chapter. Yay!

DINO 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. It took me awhile to realize this but I'm awful aren't I? My stories go undone, others go unread, and I have no real excuse. Recently I wondered if anyone goes, "oh yeah I remember her, she had okay stories, wonder where she is," but that could be me going crazy…. Although it will hardly make up for the time amount I've been gone here is the long awaited chapter where lucky individuals appear in my story. Please don't get disappointed if you don't appear or don't have a big part, it's now Christmas and I'm writing this by sheer force of will, my brain has always been dysfunctional ^_^ Enjoy!

--Dino--

Disclaimer: Been while since I've had to do this but… I still don't own the story! Just my basic idea.

Chapter 4 (ouch is that all?)

Iggy's POV

I clutched my head, trying to push back the nausea I felt rising in my stomach. They had done something to me when I wasn't looking. Ha…that was a crappy joke….

"He is the one."

"The one who will save us?"

"You must be joking, he's blind!"

"Shut up! He could hear you or something!"

"I care why?"

"Do you doubt my gift?"

"No but who knows what the whitecoats did to him. He could be a different person than the one you envisioned."

The many voices confused me. Where were they coming from? I reached out my hand, only to have it brush against stiff, metal bars. The nausea doubled and I swallowed to push it down.

"Hello?" I whispered.

Silence greeted me.

"Hi." a timid voice finally answered.

"Who are you?" I asked, well not so much asked as ordered.

"I'm Carrie." She replied quietly.

"And who are you, new guy?" A male voice asked me.

"I'm Iggy. Who might be asking? How many are here?"

"I'm Sasuke. There are 13 of us." This male replied, sending me into shock at their numbers.

"Are you going to save us?" A soft voice asked.

"I…" I didn't know how to answer. Would you? Save myself and 13 other recombinant life forms? Oh come on! That was Max's thing.

"Of course he will Kikki. I have seen it." That girl Carrie said, confidently.

"Shh! They are coming!" Someone hissed.

Startled I realized they were right. I had been so focused on listening to the others I hadn't heard the soft brush of steps coming down the hall. _Not a good place to let your guard down Ig,_ I scolded myself. The door creaked open, a soft hissing sound accompanying it.

The hissing did not come from the door but rather from the person.

"I love the scent of scared mutants in the morning." The voice hissed.

I immediately could sense the danger this person was. The hatred that everyone in the room felt was easy to spot as well. Hatred and fear.

The soft flutter of steps came to a halt in front of my cage and I could feel the person's gaze on me.

"So you're the one they caught, eh?" She asked, tapping on the bars of my cage.

I bunched my leg muscles, ready to launch myself out if given the chance.

"Don't get so tense pretty, blind, bird boy," She hissed out.

Was she an Eraser? A new, quieter version of Eraser? If only I could see!

A thicker set of steps joined us in the room.

"Already teasing the new prey Kari?" Another girl asked. Her voice wasn't as smooth as the first one's so I guessed this new-comer was an Eraser.

"You have to put the fear in them early." This girl, Kari, replied.

"He looks tasty doesn't he? Maybe they'll let us play with him before they get started." She continued a strange purr sounding from her throat.

Man…she was starting to scare me. What was she anyway? I missed the Flock terribly, not having got to say goodbye to any of them. Not even Max. Max wouldn't save me this time, I'd have to save myself and take the others if I could.

Kari played with the latch on my cage but didn't open it.

"You know the rule, don't let him out." The female Eraser warned.

"Aw but I want to play with him. Please Lily? Or do you have to run to the Director for permission?" Kari said, dangling the bait in front of the Eraser, Lily, who shifted uncomfortably.

"They could catch us though…." Lily said. The worry nearly drowned out her glee at the thought of "playing" with me but not fully.

One latch was lifted and I concentrated on the lock, prepared if they dare go any further.

"Maybe for a little while they won't notice…." Lily said, trailing off suggestively.

A hiss of satisfaction came from Kari and she pulled off the second latch. One more to go.

"Leave him be. Can't you see he's blind?" a brave voice spoke from the cage on my right.

"Shut up Azzlyn!" Kari ordered and the two exchanged threatening hisses.

Were they both acting snake-like or was it just me?

"Don't tell her to shut up you mutant triple breed!" Another voice rang out.

Was I stuck in a room full of females? Except for Sasuke of course. Man if this weren't the School I may even have been enjoying myself….

"Don't toy with me Salem. Your expiration date is coming sooner than you think!" Kari growled.

Triple breed? Part snake…park human… and she did just growl… um maybe a feline of some sort? Freaky.

"Calm down Kari, they know they're getting to you." Lily said, trying to calm the growling mutant.

"Aw the poor reptilian-warmblooded-kitty got her wittle feelings hurwt." Salem taunted.

"I said shut up!!" Kari yelled, bringing her fist down on my cage.

My chance! The third lock slipped without Kari or Lily noticing. I pulled back then launched myself out, right onto a seething Kari.

"Go Iggy, go!!" Someone cheered.

I swung my foot around, catching Lily behind the knees while they were both still in shock. I rolled off of Kari, feeling a pair of claws go right by my face. Reaching out, I supported my weight on two cages and kicked my legs forward, catching someone in the stomach. Blindly, I got down and fumbled with the lock on one of the cages. Being a three-locker now it was hard.

"Behind you!" Carrie screamed and I realized it was her I was trying to set free.

Two fangs sank into my neck, spreading an icy feeling down from the bite. My whole body shook and I fell into the cage, getting a face full of metal.

"Iggy!" Carrie cried, touching my face with her fingertips.

"Get away from him!" Azzlyn hissed.

The fangs were withdrawn from my neck and my body shuddered again, my legs feeling like pudding.

Carrie's arm flew out over my head, connecting with sound.

"Keep your hands in your cage!" Lily growled while Carrie yelped in pain.

"Stop." I tried to tell them but my lips wouldn't move.

I slid slowly down, my fingers not making purchase and my legs not listening. Two arms slid under my own, catching me before my head collided with the floor. Said floor disappeared beneath me as I was hoisted up into someone's arms.

"No! Put him down!" I heard Kikki cry.

My eyes stayed frozen open though of course I saw nothing.

"Pretty, bird boy. We're gonna have some fun with you." Kari purred in my ear.

"Hurry, before they come." Lily said, sounding slightly worried.

A cat yowl sounded from behind us and another joined it. A bird screech went up followed by banging on the cages. They were trying to draw the Whitecoats. They'd rather have the Whitecoats around then have me taken by these two? That was a bad sign. Why could I still not move? Max, Fang, please, somebody help me!

A/N: Hope that chapter was long enough for you guys. I'll probably post another if anyone still cares enough and I have time, next month. Please review, let me know I still have a reason to write. Merry Christmas everyone!

~DINO~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Wow two chapters in the same month, I'm on a role! Though I know it's not the story most of you wish I were working on but this is the one I have inspiration for. Just so you know I can get kinda perverted at times so keep that in mind; I'm not insane. What else would a lustful mutant do with a blind birdboy? Wait… did I really just give something away? Oops… now you'll really have to read!

~DINO~

Disclaimer: Again…same thing as last… just look back if you need proof.

Chapter 5

Iggy's POV

I'm not sure how long she carried me but it felt like forever. When she did stop, and the door slammed and locked behind us, I wished she had kept running. The room had a chill to it and a moldy scent that implied it hadn't been used in awhile.

"They won't look here for us." Lily murmured, shuffling nervously.

"So we have time." Kari concluded, a purr building in her chest.

A shudder passed through me, the first movement my body had made since the bite.

"Your venom is wearing off." Lily warned.

"Yes. He'll be more fun to play with when he can move." Kari replied, the purr escaping her lips.

Another shudder shook me, my fingers twitching. I slowly was able to blink my dry eyes but you know that didn't really help me much. Kari rubbed her nose along the side of my face, making me wish I had control of my hand to punch her. She breathed in my scent deeply then sighed in pleasure.

"He smells so good. His smell just wants to make me…" She breathed deeply again, leaving her sentence hanging.

"You will share him, right Kari?" Lily asked, taking a couple steps forward.

"Of course I will. But he is _mine_." Kari answered, putting in her possessiveness.

Lily walked over and picked up my hand, smelling my wrist appreciatively. Her touch was much smoother than that of a regular Eraser. Maybe they had upgraded them to be more human in their human forms. She ran her tongue across my wrist lightly and I heard her make a sound of contentment. Apparently I not only smelled good, I tasted good. Who knew?

"Mmph…" I grunted, trying to move.

"Hm. He'll be moving in a minute." Kari informed Lily.

"Don't waste his stillness." Lily advised.

Kari chuckled slyly and I could feel her cool breath fan my face. He nose skimmed up to touch my own, her lips hovering just above mine. My eyes widened as I realized what she was about to do. She pressed her lips onto mine, a purr making her lips tremble. Her lips were smooth like, well, a snake's belly. I wanted to pull away, honest, but my body still wouldn't move. When she traced my bottom lip her tongue was not as I expected. It was forked like a snake's but slightly sand-paperish like a cat's. It wasn't anything like Max's….

My body trembled violently, breaking Kari's kiss. I squirmed in her arms, slowly regaining my strength. She set me down and steadied me when I stumbled. I shook her hands off. Disgustedly I wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I took a fighting stance as Kari took a step forwards.

"Much more fun." Lily commented.

"Indeed." Kari replied.

I opened my wings, taking a few steps back.

"Aren't you beautiful birdboy." Kari purred in awe.

Beautiful? Feh. They'd see how beautiful I was when I was beating the hell outta them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short guys. It is almost 1 in the morning after all. Please review and I'll try to write more!

~DINO~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Happy New Year everyone! I know its way past New Year's day but still…. Here's a new chapter for you all and I hope you like it!

~DINO~

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 6

I took off into the air, hovering high above their heads. I heard Kari hiss in excitement. I listened hard, focusing on their breathing. Wait… something wasn't right. I could only hear Lily's breathing….

Air rushing by was the only warning I had before she Kari leapt at me. She grabbed onto my back purring softly into my ear and nuzzling lightly into my neck. I dropped quickly, letting her weight carry us plummeting to the floor; she would hit first.

"Trying to kill me so soon?" She whispered in my ear and I shuddered, throwing my fist at her.

She slid off, digging claws into my back, scratching me as she went. I gasped in pain. She dropped off me, tearing my shirt off and leaving my back bloody and throbbing. I flapped weakly, barely catching myself before I hit the ground.

"I don't think so!" Lily growled and she grabbed my ankle, yanking me back down.

I had never felt this useless. I fell on my stomach; my breathing whooshed out and left me wheezing. There must still have been some poison in my system.

"Aw he's so cute when he's injured." Kari purred.

A hand stroked my neck and I tried to get up. Lily planted her foot on my lower back, pinning me. She grabbed one of my wings when I tried to flap, rendering me helpless. With one last attempt, I bucked Lily's foot off of me and rolled over. The pain stopped me. I moaned in pain, the scratches on my back were deeper than I had originally thought.

Cool hands ran up my chest, raising goose bumps. I could tell by the quiet breathing it was Kari. She sat on my lower stomach, straddling me and pressing my back painfully into the ground. Lily grabbed my arms, pinning them down over my head, crushing my wings under them. I swung my leg up, kneeing Kari in the back.

It didn't have the effect I had intended.

Being weak as I was, the blow caused her no pain but rather pushed her closer to me so she was now lying on my chest, her breath soft on my skin.

She moaned softly, sniffing my chest. "You smell appetizing." She murmured.

I strained my arms against Lily's hold but her grip was like iron. Kari ran her hands to my shoulders, kissing my chest lightly. Her fangs touched and broke through my skin as soft as a butterfly's wing. Instead of an icy feeling this time the bite warmed me.

"It doesn't hurt when you're not struggling." She explained quietly, pulling her fangs out.

The wounds on my back didn't hurt as the warmth spread to them but my strength seemed to diminish more. She kissed up to my neck and under my jawbone. I strained my face away from her with great effort. I'm not sure what her poison was doing to me.

It was hard to tell when she exchanged kissing for biting for the feeling wasn't much different. The bite was like a kiss but it spread warmth around it. Her forked tongue rasped over the small wound tenderly, stopping the bleeding.

Fangs, not as gently as Kari's, sank into my wrist, making me wince. She lapped at the blood eagerly and in her eagerness bit me harder. I sucked in a breath of pain and Kari growled against my throat. Lily pulled her teeth away but continued to lick up my blood.

Footsteps sounded outside the door and they both froze, Kari's legs locking onto me tighter. As the footsteps faded they both relaxed, but I remained as tense. Well… my mind was still tense though my muscles had long since been numb.

Kari kissed my cheek then kissed each of my closed eyelids. A tingling started in my eyes that I didn't understand. She kissed my lips with a smile and ran a hand through my hair. The tingling in my eyes continued.

Lily bit down hard on my arm just below the wrist and I cried out in pain, opening my eyes on reflex. The cry died in my throat. Kari was looking down at me with a smile of satisfaction. Her tan face was framed by beautiful red hair with natural blonde streaks. Her slitted eyes were silver with green flecks. She was gorgeous. But that is not what caught and held my attention. Her beauty didn't stun me. The fact that I could see that beauty did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll definitely write more soon so hang on!

~DINO~


End file.
